First Date
by joeltheslashmonkey
Summary: Grissom and Nick go on a first date and things get kinky. Slash and it's M for a reaso, very kinky don't like don't read Gil/Nick please review at the end feedback is greatly appreciated


"Here you go Gil" said Mitch, the bartender of the Swallow bar, as he handed Grissom a beer, which Grissom took with a "thanks Mitch" Grissom took a swig of his beer and heard an oddly familiar voice from behind him go "Well, you are the last person I ev

"Here you go Gil" said Mitch, the bartender of the Swallow bar, as he handed Grissom a beer, which Grissom took with a "thanks Mitch" Grissom took a swig of his beer and heard an oddly familiar voice from behind him go "Well, you are the last person I ever expected to see here." Grissom spun in his seat and came to face to face with Nick Stokes. Mitch who could see there was some tension between the two men asked "You two know each other?" Nick smiled "We work together." Mitch nodded and left to serve some other customers.

"So Nicky, I didn't know you drank here." Grissom said, Nick nodded and replied "same" Both men looked at each other and blurted out "So are you?...Yes I am" at the exact same time. "Grissom, you don't sound too happy." Nick asked, Grissom looked into his glass, "I just came out of a relationship, got left for a younger model. Literally a model." He sighed, Nick felt sorry for Grissom. The men began to talk and after a few hours and a few drinks later Grissom asked "Wannagodinnerwitmesumtime?" so fast Nick laughed and got him to repeat it slower, "I said do you want to go to dinner with me some time?" Nick smiled, he was going do the same thing, and he replied "Sure Griss, that'd be nice, you have the night off Friday right?" Grissom nodded.

Friday night came and Grissom was outside Nick's apartment, he knocked on the door and Nick answered "Hey Griss come on in, I'll be ready soon." Grissom sat on Nick's couch and 10 minutes later they left the apartment and headed to a small stake house. Grissom and Nick's dinner went well and Grissom walked Nick to the door, "That was nice Nick, we should do it again sometime." He went to kiss Nick on the cheek but missed and accidentally caught his mouth, he turned to leave but before he could Nick called "come in for some coffee?" Grissom smiled and he followed Nick in to the apartment.

During the coffee, which had eventually ended up being beers, the conversation turned to sex. "I've always been the dominant partner, never the receiving one, well except once in college. I've always want to be the one who receives for a change." Grissom said, Nick gave a sort of half grin and said "I'm the opposite, I want to be the dominant one." Nick smiled and Grissom pointed to Nick's pants "I never really gave it much thought until I saw that obvious bulge in your pants." Nick went a bright shade of Crimson.

" Relax, it's only a minor problem that I can fix easily." Grissom said in a husky voice as he moved in front of Nick and dropped to his knees. He pulled down Nick's pants and boxers freeing his straining cock. Grissom flicked his tongue across the tip and asked "do you want this?" as he flicked his tongue off the top again "Yesssss" hissed Nick. Grissom then licked his way down the underside of his shaft before licking every part of Nick's balls he could get to. Nick grabbed the back of the couch as Grissom engulfed his cock from tip to hilt, before pulling nearly all the way off. He repeated the movements with growing pace and then his hand left Nick's knee and he began to squeeze Nick's balls in time with his movements. Nick finally lost control after a few more minutes off this and shot ribbons of cum into Grissom's mouth, which he happily swallowed.

Grissom released Nick's cock and looked at him and said "for now, and as long as you want it I'm yours and I'll do anything." Nick smiled and pointed to Grissom's crotch and said "I think you have a little problem of your own Griss." Grissom looked down and saw a bulge similar to Nick's in his pants. It was obvious from Nick's facial expression, that he wanted Grissom to touch himself, and Grissom quickly caught on to the fact and said "as you wish," before he could do anything else Nick quickly threw in "Master." Grissom looked at him seductively and went to unzip his pants, "Not here Griss." Nick said as stood up, and began to walk towards the bedroom, Grissom followed him, when both men where there they stripped.

"Will you indulge a little fantasy of mine?" Nick asked breathlessly, Grissom looked at him and said "I'll do anything my Master commands." A few minutes later Nick was lying in the middle of the bed whilst Gil straddled him, Gil was pumping hard and fast on his own cock until he came, squirting seamen all over Nick's chest. Nick looked at him and demanded "Clean it up." Grissom lay down between Nick's legs and said "Yes master" as he licked up all his own cum, when he was done, he was then ordered to get on all fours which he did, and Nick came up behind him and rammed his hard cock into Grissom's ass, Grissom cried out in pain and pleasure whilst Nick pounded into him hard and fast.

When both were spent Grissom and Nick fell into a post coital daze before Grissom whispered "Goodnight master" and both men fell asleep.


End file.
